


7月聯文—旅程

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 2





	7月聯文—旅程

*主題：夏日旅行（有科普但也還是可能出錯請見諒）  
*我終於有朋友了（不是）  
*我回來了QwQ考試什麼的我不認識  
（感謝油管觀眾幫我趕走那些黑子呀）  
*有可能ooc，EBE無差  
*雙向暗戀X戀人未滿

1.  
「唔⋯⋯軟乎乎的好蘇胡⋯⋯」Brett一下子趴在軟床上，一旁搬放行李箱的Eddy蹙眉輕笑。「如果累的話，我可以減掉神社的旅程，在酒店休息一下也—」

「No way！」Brett突然坐起身子說道：「既然來到日本就玩個夠！不然上禮拜連續五天，每天拍三個視頻素材的意義就沒了。」Eddy歎了口氣回：「正是如此，我們去旅行的目的就是要放鬆，如果行程太緊湊也會累，豈不是弄巧反拙？」

「唔⋯⋯留在酒店裏也沒事情做吧⋯⋯」Brett翻個身子看着天花板，Eddy則掏出手機看看備忘錄上編排的行程。「嘛，本來的計劃就是先去鞍馬寺再到貴船—」

「那出發啦！」Brett從床上下來苦笑着道：「時差不過一個小時，而且如果我們不遊盡行程的地方，我會很內疚的。」

在前幾個星期起，Eddy就已經開始編排行程了。隨着在大半夜編排行程的次數增加，那卧繭下的黑眼圈越發加重，Brett也有注意到這件事，可是對方很執着於這件事。

要說他固執，也不算。因為Eddy總是讓自己活在任性之中，只要自己一句不想或不喜歡，他便會停下。可是對其他東西卻異常執着，就如這次編排行程一樣。

「可是—」Brett順手拿起手機和錢包，輕揉Eddy皺起的眉心：「我們下一站怎麼去呀？導遊先生Edward Chen？」Brett一笑，Eddy舒展眉頭，拿起相機和耳機，嘴角微微勾起。

「我們出發吧。」  
\-----  
註1:原型參考為櫻花露台畫廊酒店  
註3:布里斯班和日本的時差是一個小時，日本晚一個小時  
註3:Edward是Eddy的長寫版本，所以Eddy在臉書上的賬戶名也是Edward Chen哦

2.  
他們拿住貴船鞍馬票劵，乘着叡山電鐵前往鞍馬寺。「啊⋯⋯真是羨慕日本這個地方⋯⋯就如從動漫搬出來的城市一樣。」Brett看着窗外的翠綠的枝葉感概道。

「畢竟動漫背景很多時候都參考了日本的地方，所以特別像。聽說秋天的時候這裏的紅葉很壯觀的哦。」Eddy回答。「我們在未來的秋天再來吧，之前春天也來過京都了。」

「只要你想去的地方，我也會陪你去的。」Brett的回答讓Eddy愣了下，他的回答就如當初自己提出當YouTuber的主意一樣：「只要你想，你就去做，我陪你。」

然而本人從來不知道這句話怎麼改變了他的人生。不，應該是說他的出現是如何扭轉他的人生。至少Eddy無法想像自己的過去缺少了一個Brett會變成什麼樣子。

「如果當初我們出生或是移民都不在台灣和澳大利亞，而是日本的話。我們會相遇嗎？」Brett問。「那我更容易找到你了。」Eddy咧嘴一笑，捧起手上的相機，趁Brett沒注意便拍下他看風景發呆的樣子。

快門的聲音讓Brett回過神來，只見Eddy又傻傻地對着相機裏的照片暗笑。「吶，真人明明在旁邊，為什麼偏要看照片裏的？」Brett挑眉托住下巴問。「沒有呀⋯⋯就、就⋯⋯」Eddy的臉刷了個紅，難道要當着真人面前說用來珍藏？  
\-----  
註1:叡山電鐵好像挺有名的，特別是秋天紅葉，去搜了下我就很想秋天去京都了阿巴阿巴阿巴  
註2:物理上是更容易找到啦，日本面積比澳大利亞小哈哈哈哈

3.  
兩人從鞍馬站走了四分鐘，終於看到了一個紅彤彤的大雕塑，正正是鞍馬寺最有名的—鞍馬天狗。「哇，好大哦。」Brett情不自禁地驚歎。「果然是愈大愈好？」Eddy看着雕像的大長鼻子問。

「亂說什麼呢？」Brett皺起眉，Eddy裝作一臉無辜的樣子證明了剛才那番話果然是有弦外之音！Eddy稍稍往後退，托起胸前的相機，而Brett則是乖巧地把手放到身後，前腿往前一步，對方的嘴角微勾，按下了快門鍵。

雙腿踏進仁王門，莊嚴的氣氛立刻讓他們的肌肉不禁繃緊起來。樹木圍繞他們的氣息淡而輕，好像大自然正溫柔地擁抱他們，輕訴着這裏的歷史。

前往本殿金堂的路上，經過放生池時兩人都蹲在湖邊看着正悠閑地游泳的錦鋰。「真羨慕呢，聽說魚只有7秒記憶，所以體驗什麼都會覺得新鮮。」Brett用白淨的指尖撩過水面，淡淡的漣漪泛起。

「嗯⋯⋯可是過去都記不起，不可惜嗎？」Eddy壓低聲線問。「唔嗯。說的也是，不過⋯⋯往前看的世界不好嗎？」「好，當然好。不然我們就不是我們，不是TwoSetViolin了。」Brett聽到回答後，眼神柔和了點卻帶一絲落寞。

他蹦跳站起，伸出手道：「我們走吧。」Eddy回想起當初提出頻道主意時的他，同樣地伸出了手迎接自己。這次他也一樣，牽起對方的手繼續前進。  
\-----  
註1:錦鋰居住於「放生池」（位於鞍馬寺）  
註2:聽說魚有好幾年的記憶哦，好像科學界還有實驗證明之類（嘛嘛我知道橙哥曾經讀生物應該會吐槽這一點我就順道打自己臉惹）

4.  
「這個就是金剛床？」Brett眨巴，看着地上大型簡約的六芒星圖案問。「嗯嗯，聽說中間的三角形能吸收最大化的天地能量，站在上面可以加強運勢，身體狀況也可以改善哦。」Eddy露出了微笑，眼睛微微彎成月牙型。

Eddy往中心走，雙手合十祈禱，雙眼閉起。

早上的鞍馬寺並沒有很多人，因此顯得氣氛特別寧靜。人們參拜時的香火味道在空氣中飄散，隨着柔風吹起地上淡綠的落葉和剛綻放的大波斯菊花瓣，撫過Eddy額上微捲的髮絲，亦撩起他的衣擺。

柔和與神聖？Brett想不到一詞能夠完美形容眼前的景象。就像一尊聖女雕像正向神明禱告的樣子，也許便是最貼切的形容了。

「要試試嗎？」Eddy又笨拙地笑着，Brett才意識到自己又盯着對方發呆，眼神飄移了一下又回復原狀。他走到Eddy身旁，嘗試像剛剛一樣雙手合十，心境慢慢平靜下來，就如鏡面般毫無雜念，和周遭事物融合在一起。

Brett緩緩睜開眼，Eddy看着他輕輕顫抖的睫毛，長而幼細。他抿起嘴舔唇，對方鬆開手時他才回過神來。看着被山圍繞的景色道：「我們現在去貴船神社吧。」  
\-----  
註1:金剛床是鞍馬寺很有名的「能量場所」  
註2:鞍馬寺和貴船神社很近的哦。

5.  
走到木之根道，兩人就如過障礙賽一樣小心翼翼經過樹根之間的空隙。奇形怪狀的樹根在地上突起，卻絲毫不讓人感到怪異，更多的是感受到豐富的生命力。

「哇啊啊—」一陣呻吟聲在樹林中傳出，Brett不小心絆到更推倒了走在前面的Eddy。「哎—大丈夫？」Eddy用日文問。「你相機沒事吧？」Brett皺住眉，對方把手上的相機亮出晃一晃，露出了安心的微笑。

「沒事啦，好好走就對了。」Eddy伸出手示意Brett，他愣住後難得地露出了笑容，把手放上。因小提琴而磨出的指繭，加上更大的手型和肉感，就算多大力氣掐Eddy的手也不會因男生骨架感重而格手。

Brett的手剛剛相反，細白柔軟且偏小。骨節分明而修長的手指，拿起琴弓時手的姿勢更是優雅，還有微突的青筋若隱若現。就像青花瓷上的花紋為淡雅的白瓷點綴一番，又在告訴你其看似白皙柔弱的雙手是靈活有力的。

兩雙腿跨過不同的樹根，跟他們攜手渡過不同的難關一樣。  
\-----  
註1:我滴媽呀，好像經過木之根道之後還有其他東西的，不過劇情發展和時間問題我們就把它們給砍了吧  
註2:偷偷說Eddy用的相機型號是Canon EOS 70D啊哈哈哈，翻他Instagram舊賬發現的

6.  
在鳥居前，兩人都先鞠躬才走進去。因為從踏入神社的那一刻就已經進到神聖的領域，就如一個看不見的結界。

「哇哦。」Brett的厭世臉因眼前左右兩列的紅色燈籠而瞪圓了雙眼。「很壯觀呀，比得上兩年前去的伏見稻荷大社呀。」Eddy憨憨地笑了兩聲，Brett則歎息：「別說了，那天早早出門去參拜居然還下雨。」

「這邊離那邊很近呀，明天有時間可以去看看。」「不要了，免得又下雨。來，我們玩遊戲。」Brett指了指沒什麼人走過的參道階梯，兩人玩起了剪刀石頭布。

「剪刀、石頭、布！」Brett以剪刀獲得首勝，走上六階。要說是默契也難以相信他們的差距只有幾階，中途更拍了照。「誒嘿～我贏了～」Brett比了勝利手勢，難得一笑。

到了寺廟區域，人也變多了。當然他們不忘到手水舍淨身。

「記得怎麼淨身嗎？」Eddy問，Brett則茫然地搖頭，但對Eddy來講是意料之內的答案。「那跟着我做吧。」Eddy用右手拿起竹勺撈起水洗左手，然後換右手，再用水漱口並立起勺子清洗柄子。

Brett默默地在旁跟隨他做了一遍，Eddy也明顯的放慢速度遷就對方，最後完畢時Eddy豎起拇指露出了笑容，而Brett則捏住他的拇指。「走吧小傻子。」

走到正殿，他們各自投入五塊日幣到賽錢箱中，搖一搖面前的垂鈴，發出了清脆的敲擊聲。最後二禮二拍手一禮完成了參拜。

「繪馬誒。」Brett拿起綠葉繪馬道。「這裏是繪馬的發源地嘛，而且你手上的是夏季的限定版本哦。」兩人各買了一個，寫完願望後便掛上去了。

「你寫了什麼？」Brett湊近打算看Eddy的繪馬，可是對方一個躲閃，避開了Brett。「這、這你不能看。」Eddy羞人答答的樣子讓Brett對他的繪馬更感興趣了，不過他沒有強逼Eddy說出來，就是心裏有些不服氣。

待Eddy把繪馬掛到板上，Brett終於看到Eddy寫了什麼，不過是一句日文。“わたしはBrettと永远に一绪にいたい。(我想和Brett永遠在一起)”Brett看到後只是頓住，才緩緩掛到旁邊。

“I wish Eddy's wish can come true."  
\-----  
註1:其實這些備註是不是很出戲，我想這些是在轉場的話是沒太大問題吧，現在劇情還在中午呢（這裏起我就砍了註譯囉，不過這篇文章節奏是真的超——————慢就是了）  
註2:Eddy懂日文啦但我不懂所以上網找了翻譯希望沒有錯  
註3:Eddy有教Brett日文（之前在好幾段視頻聽到Eddy問一樣東西的日文讓Brett想到答案，中途有一句Eddy聲稱我有教過的）所以Brett應該是能大概看懂這句話啦

7.  
「水占卜嗎？」Brett付錢後隨手抽起一張籤紙，看着空蕩蕩的籤紙皺眉。「嗯，放到這裏就會浮現字了。」Eddy同樣拿着籤紙，小心翼翼地放到旁邊的水池中，文字便慢慢在紙上出現。

「噢耶，中吉！」Eddy高興地揮了揮手上的籤文。「半吉。」Brett看着手中的籤文道。「不錯呀，中吉下一個就是半吉了。要不我幫你翻譯？」Eddy伸手問。

「Thank you Mr Chen.」「You're welcome.」Eddy裝作專業地清清喉：「願望是等待便會有結果，戀愛是⋯⋯只差一步？產育是還有空間，疾病是要多加留意，方位是正東吉⋯⋯」

Brett聽到戀愛後陷入沉思。『什麼東西，只差一步？我喜歡的人⋯⋯』Brett直勾勾盯住Eddy，保持了緘默。

「誒，原來你戀情進展不錯呀，找喜歡的人表白嘛，我等着當你的伴郎呢。」Eddy的眼神有點悲傷，但臉上還掛着笑容。

Brett攥緊了拳頭，開口：「其實我喜歡的是—」「我們買賣的運也不錯呀！今年出的Merch應該可以大賣了！啊咧⋯⋯你剛才想說什麼？」Eddy看着籤詩問，Brett歎了口氣搖頭，也許這還不是時候說出口。

「走吧！去吃川床料理。」

8.  
Brett揑住自己微脹的肚子，嗝了口氣。「好飽。」Eddy喝着手上的瓶裝茶，笑着說：「哈哈哈，還不是你跟我搶流水麵，都不給我機會吃。」

「既然都到心齋橋了，是時候血拼了吧？」Brett走到一間眼鏡舖，戴上了一個圓框眼鏡。「這個怎麼樣？好看嗎？」「嗯。好看。」「那這款呢？」「要不你試試這款⋯⋯」

「歐耶～兩小時後回來拿～」Brett蹦蹦跳跳又到另一間店舖裏，看着不同種類的衣服，Eddy也逛着買了些名牌衣服，手上拿着的袋子越變越多。

「哦豁，你看這對和這一對哪個比較好看？」Brett自知自己的時尚觸覺不高，所以問了Eddy。「這一雙吧，這款異色有我碼。」「哦，那就這雙吧。」

「誒⋯⋯」Eddy懵了，怎麼也沒想到對方連一句吐槽都沒有就直接買了他選的那款名牌球鞋。「嗯？怎麼了？有問題嗎？」「沒有，當然沒有嘿嘿。」Eddy撓頭，心裏莫名的高興，也買下了那款的異色。

「你不如買件毛衣吧。」Eddy提議。「為什麼呀？」「你的毛衣不是起了很多毛粒嗎？」「你倒是買一條新皮帶呀，你常常穿Gucci皮帶也被粉絲吐槽你了。」「那可是你送的。反正布理斯本現在還是冬天，你買回去可以立刻穿，不虧。」「你又對。」

「棒啦，這眼鏡。」Brett吃着手上的甜甜圈，吸了口珍珠奶茶。「怎麼就不是說食物呢？」Eddy拿起手機，當然是拍下照片放上Instagram刷刷存在感。「哦豁，你不也就只在拍照咩。」「不只是在拍照啦。」更多是記錄和對方的一點一滴。

「蛤，你該不會是在錄限動吧？」Eddy露出了大白牙，切換成錄限動，將鏡頭從下往上移。「看看誰吃東西吃到嘴角都是巧～克～力～哦呵～」Eddy以陰陽怪氣的語調錄了限動，Brett則蹙眉用指腹撩起嘴角上的巧克力醬並舔走。

「Oh dude你咋不早說呀。」「嘻嘻，那我就錄不了這個限動了嘛。」Eddy抿了口咖啡，對方卻也拿起了手機。「也看看誰喝東西喝到唇上都是奶泡～」Brett完美複製Eddy剛才的迷惑行為。

「Oh bro…」Eddy捂臉笑着，Brett指住他說：「Got ya!呵呵。」鬆開了按住螢幕的手，Brett才發現自己跟着對方傻笑了，他默默想：『傻果然是會傳染的。』

9.  
兩人回到酒店放下了戰利品和相機，再到附近的拉麵店吃晚飯。「哇是這種點餐方式，這麼先進的嗎？」Brett撿起自動點餐機發出的小卡片，Eddy無奈地歎口氣。「Dude，我們都有智能手機了這哪來的先進呀。」「這倒是⋯⋯」

坐在靠窗的位置，兩人也就是滑一滑手機看看其他人的動態。「Nathaniel又發照片了？」Brett看着藝術感滿滿的照片。「他願意幫我們拍宣傳照了誒，那些Merch。」「是嗎？終於不用只有我穿你拍了。」

「倒不一定，你不相信我的拍攝技術？」「of course，我當然信Mr Chen的技術。」剛好廚師端來了兩碗拉麵，結束了這段奇奇怪怪的對話。

「頂きます。」他們都雙手合十，異口同聲地說完這句話便享用晚餐。Brett吃了後便口齒不清地說：「嗯～拉麵好吃～」稍微燙嘴且濃郁的湯汁配上彈牙可口的拉麵，堪稱絕配。

「果然正宗的拉麵最好吃，吃不膩。」Eddy大口吸食碗中拉麵，都快要把碗都給吃掉。「果然都是亞洲的食物最好吃。」Brett喝着薑味汽水，氣泡直衝大腦。

「吃飽了吧，嗝。」Eddy攤軟在椅子上拍了拍肚子，Brett用面紙擦擦嘴巴。「要不我們去逛逛街，順道去便利店買東西！上次買的杯麵超好吃的！有夠足料了。」Eddy點頭贊成。

10.  
走在清涼的街上，兩人沒說什麼，也沒有做任何事情，就是一路走着。走着走着，人流越來越多，他們開始感到疑惑。「Eddy，今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？怎麼大家都往那個方向走呀。」

Eddy打開了行事曆，終於得到了答案：「原來今天是七夕呀，怪不得。」「嗯？七夕？」Brett一臉呆滯。「就是像亞洲這邊的情人節啦，牛郎織女什麼的也大概聽過吧？」聽到Eddy的解釋才喚起兒時的記憶，不過在澳大利亞生活久了就把以前在台灣生活的事忘得七七八八。

他們當是湊個熱鬧，跟隨人流所去處，到了保津川下。「唔⋯⋯會發生什麼嗎？」「我也想知道？祭典嗎—」Eddy語下，一聲巨響劃破寧靜的夜空，一朵燦爛的花朵於河上綻放，不同圖案與花樣接二連三在空中大放異彩。

「哇！超美的！你看那個！」Brett指着遠處的煙火，如雪花般一瞬即逝，脆弱卻美麗浪漫。對於他們來講，不是過年這種大日子，他們在布里斯班能看到煙花的機會少之又少。

突然間Eddy就抱住了Brett，一聲不吭。「What's up bro?」他只是輕拍對方的後背，並沒有反抗Eddy。「我就⋯⋯只是想抱住你，就一下。」「大傻子，你什麼時候都能找我抱啦，多久也行。」

11.  
隨着煙花的消逝與人們歡呼聲的淡失，他們在便利商店買完東西後就回到了酒店。到大澡堂洗澡雖說不是第一次，但總是有點不習慣。

「啊～泡完澡肯定要喝一瓶養樂多！」Brett在自動販賣機買了養樂多喝，而Eddy則是買了功克力牛奶。「又喝養樂多嗎？怎麼不見你長高一點呀？」

「是幫助消化！幫助消化！」Brett一飲而盡，回到房間裏撲到沙發上一動不動，拿起手機開始滑動態。「Oh Brett！你有見過我的眼鏡嗎？」

Eddy只穿了上半身的衣服，下半身只穿nei褲到處找眼鏡。「Dude，你不可以先穿好衣服再找嗎？」Brett瞥一眼自己身上不太合身的浴袍，再看看Eddy比較高的個子。

『明明腿差不多長為什麼他比我高8cm呀？他頸比我長嗎？』回過神來Eddy已經湊了過來，離自己很近。「嗯⋯⋯不在你身上嗎⋯⋯」對方瞇了瞇眼看，同時Brett也找到了眼鏡的位置，伸手摘了下來。

「白痴哦！不就在你的卷毛上嗎！」「噢對誒，嘿嘿抱歉。」Brett鄙視了對方一眼，抓了抓自己乾爽的頭髮，打了個大哈欠。

「累了嗎？」Eddy看着電視機播放的動漫，是他不感興趣的刀劍神域，還是第三季。Brett慵懶地在行李箱掏出nei褲跟衣服到洗手間裏換了，順道刷個牙。

看着另一個已經用過的牙刷，他大概猜到對方也都是睏了。吐了口牙膏泡沫漱口後便關上廁所門，走到玄關位置。「我關燈囉。」重重的鼻音傳來一聲：「嗯。」

剛關燈的Brett看不清路，摸黑走到牆再一躺下去。「啊你好重呀，旁邊才是你的床啦。」Eddy打開了床頭燈，才讓Brett稍稍看清自己的位置，他放下了鼻梁上的眼鏡，關上了燈。

「Eddy.」

「嗯？」

「我們的旅程還有多長？」

「唔⋯⋯只要你想要多長就多長。」

「那可以一輩子嗎？」

「你想的話都可以哦。」

『旅程』，並不只代表他們這次的旅行。

更多的，是他們還能夠一起走得路。

Fin.


End file.
